Super Smash Ninja
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: The ninja of the village hidden in the mushrooms live their life, train to become stronger and carry out the dangerous missions that put their life on the line.
1. A Dangerous Mission

I have this fanfiction planned far ahead so I prob won't promptly stop this when people expect more, to demolish that fear ahead of time. A lot of this stuff, some people will notice, is influenced strongly by the show Naruto, like chakra and taijutsu and stuff like that. However, there is only one event in this fanfiction that is strongly inspired by Naruto, the chunnin exams, and even those have original content, as well as the rest of the story, so don't assume it's a rip off and choose not to read it.

Chapter 1: A dangerous mission

The surroundings of the village looked peaceful. It had lush green grass, a lake that shone so brightly, crossing birds could easily spot it, and firm trees. It was altogether an environment that didn't suggest anything sinister or even anything slightly out of the ordinary. The inside of the ninja academy, however, could not be considered the same, with its variety of creatures.

In a classroom, above a chalkboard that had several detailed sketches of a kunai knife thrown at a tree, stood a short man with a red cap and blue overalls, next to a sillhouetted figure. The desks were also occupied, and everyone in the room wore a headband bearing an engraved mushroom with eyes.

"Are there any other questions?" asked the man in the red cap.

"Yes." The voice came from someone who looked like the man in the red cap, except he had a white cap and a doctor's headband, which looked eerie right below his mushroom headband. "I have a question about missions, Mario-kage. Will we be fighting strong enemy ninja?" He couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice.

The Muskage, Mario, smiled. "When you first graduate from here, you will become a genin. When you take the Chunnin Exams, you become a chunnin, and then jounin, and at the highest rank, the kage. Missions are divided into ranks: There are D-ranked missions, which is little more or less than the common chore, and that's what genin get. As your rank progresses, you will be assigned more difficult missions."

Dr. Mario, the man with the doctor's headband, felt his spirits drop. He had been somewhat looking forward to a fight.

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah," said the man who sat next to Dr. Mario, and he also looked similar to Mario, though this one had a green cap, an equally green suit and blue overalls. "Can we get our chakra a lot higher?"

Dr. Mario supressed a grin. Luigi was his good friend and his only rival, and he seemed to be obsessed with power to finally beat he, Dr. Mario. He seemed particularly glad that his ninjutsu was a lot better than Dr. Mario's, and ninjutsu was what chakra, the substance that ran through a ninja's body and allowed them to perform jutsu, was primarily used for.

"Through a lot of training, your chakra and chakra regeneration will increase."

"I have a question," said a giant monkey who was sitting next to Luigi. "Will we be doing all of this alone?"

"You will all be divided into two squads of three, each given your own sensei. You all know of how the Game-and-Watch's came to the Village hidden in the Mushrooms seeking peace and have since lead squads as well as taught in the Academy."

Dr. Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Dr. Mario hoped to be on Luigi's squad, as they could still face off one day even if they would be working together as well.

"I have further questions about squads." This voice came from a small human who seemed to have a mushroom on his head, and he was looking anxiously at a girl with long blonde hair and a pink dress. She was staring blankly ahead, sitting next to Luigi, and the guy with the mushroom on his head was seated on the other side of the girl.

"Don't worry Toad, even though Princess Peach is now a ninja, you can still protect her and will be on the same squad as her."

Toad looked down in relief, but a green dinosaur next to him had his hand up in the air patiently.

"Yes, Yoshi?"

Yoshi lowered his hand. "The Chunnin exams are in a few weeks, and I think they're here twice a year. Could we participate in them?"

"Anyone can participate, but it's advised that you don't," said Mario. "You're very new genin, and that'd be record timing, but you could give it a shot. Still, I urge you to remember the danger of the exams when you make your decision." There was a pause. "I suppose there's no more questions then, so let me read out the squads."

He turned around and shuffled around behind him. The sound of wood movement was heard. Mario took out a slip of paper and closed the drawer.

Dr. Mario was anxious. He had thought that they would be able to choose the squads.

Mario cleared his throat. "Yes, well the first team will go to room eleven to meet your sensei right after this. The first squad will be Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Dr. Mario."

Dr. Mario's spirits sank. He had nothing against Yoshi or Donkey Kong, but they rarely talked and he couldn't consider them friends. He had anticipated being on a squad with Luigi.

He saw Donkey Kong and Luigi edge to the front of the room and turn towards the door, so he got up somewhat reluctantly and walked towards the door, giving Luigi an apologetic look as he did so. He reached the door, and the squad left for the hallway.

No one talked all the way through. The doors seemed to be moving incredibly slow, and every crack in the floor appeared to be taunting him. Eventually, they reached a door that had the number 11 on it. Donkey Kong pushed it open and they moved inside, only to see another figure that looked like the sillhouetted figure, though this one was pure white rather than black, making him seem even more out of place.

"Well," he said as they reached him. "No need to look so glum," he added brightly. "Tell me about yourselves. Your goals, your history, anything like that." He turned to Donkey Kong first.

"Well," said Donkey Kong slowly, "my dad once tried to kidnap the Muskage, but he decided to join our side. My goal is to become the best taijutsu user there is!" he added with an unmistakable note of pride.

"Taijutsu?" said Yoshi. "That's hand-to-hand combat, right? And genjutsu is illusionary techniques, and ninjutsu is ninja techniques?"

"Right," said Game and Watch. "And what about you?" he added, looking in Dr. Mario's direction.

"Well, my dad is one of the Hidden Mushroom village's best medical ninja, but I've always preferred the fighting type. I also want to learn better ninjutsu."

"You're the last one, I think," said Game and Watch cheerfully, gesturing to Yoshi.

"My dad used to assist Mario and his adventures. I can't really think of any goals, though," he noted thoughtfully.

"Right, well, our first mission's in a few days," he repeated, and for the first time there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"What's wrong, sensei?" said Dr. Mario.

"There's some suspicious activity going out on outside the village, and Mario-kage doesn't think it's anything important but wants us to check it out anyway. He made it a D-ranked mission, but I think it might be the work of Bowser."

"Bowser?" repeated Yoshi fearfully. "He's a rogue ninja, right? I heard there's only two outlaws more powerful than him."

Dr. Mario's stomach gave a terrible lurch.

"Yes, this is really more of an A-ranked mission, if it is Bowser we're talking about, but Mario-kage doesn't think so. Meet me at the outskirts of town on Tuesday."

A few days later, Dr. Mario got up, quickly ate breakfast and left the house. He was relatively worried about any potential dangers but he couldn't help being excited about going on his first mission. Missions were so frequent, however, that Dr. Mario doubted he would be able to train with Luigi again until the Chunnin exams.

Dr. Mario darted off passed the Academy and on the way toward the forest, where he saw Game-and-Watch-sensei and Donkey Kong already waiting for him.

"When are we leaving?" he asked, slowing to a halt.

"As soon as Yoshi gets here," said Game-and-Watch-sensei.

Five minutes later, Yoshi arrived, panting heavily. "Sorry I'm late."

"There's no hurry," said Game-and-Watch-sensei indifferently. "You guys all know how to do this, right?"

They all nodded. Dr. Mario knew he was referring to how to get passed the forest. It involved jumping from tree to tree, through branches and leaves, some jumps much bigger than others. He knew there to be a lake at the end, where two ninja stood guarding the entrance to the village.

They all jumped up to the first branch and began leaping. Dr. Mario enjoyed the breeze, and while no one talked, he found it significantly less awkward than he had walking down the hallway, as they were still doing something.

"If we do encounter Bowser, make sure you stay behind me," said Game-and-Watch-Sensei after jumping a particularly large gap. "Most jounin can't even take him."

Dr. Mario nodded vaguely and looked around. He saw that Game-and-Watch-sensei was in the front, with Donkey Kong behind him. He assumed that the former was very used to this and the latter was naturally best at jumping in a forest. Yoshi was slightly in front of he, Dr. Mario, leaving himself in last.

After a while, the light began to shine through. Game-and-Watch-sensei jumped through and out of sight, followed by Donkey Kong. Yoshi landed on the last tree slightly before Dr. Mario, and they both jumped down onto a long, green plain next to the lake. The two guard ninja were looking bored.

Dr. Mario ran behind his squad and sensei until they reached the second forest, which he had never been to, as it lead out of the village. He jumped up after the rest of his squad and landed on the tree next to them, breathing heavily. His feet had begun to ache.

"We're going to be a little off the normal path," said Game-and-Sensei, breaking the heavy silence. He jumped off again and the three genin followed him, the silence returning.

Nothing happened for a long while as they continued to jump, until Game-and-Watch-sensei jumped unexpectedly to the left of the path onto a heavy branch below them and he continued downwards. The rest followed and darkess plunged all around them as they continued to jump downward. It did not take long before they reached the floor of the forest.

Game-and-Watch-sensei walked surreptitiously forward but had his hand up to signal that they were not to move.

"What's that?" said Donkey Kong curtly, pointing at a large wooden circle, planted in the grass.

"Bowser isn't the type of person to keep a person waiting or hang around making plans," said Game-and-Watch-sensei. "He would like to make his presence known instantly," he added, examing the circle.

"I didn't know you knew me that well." Dr. Mario jumped. The voice had came from the trees, and a figure walked out from the trees. He had a dragon-like face with a spiked shell on his back. "They sent a jounin and three genin? Mario-sensei is ignorant as always."

Dr. Mario felt like there was an invisible force pinning him to the spot. Fear was flooding throughout his whole body. He saw Yoshi also looked horrified, while Donkey Kong looked furious.

"Stay back!" said Game-and-Watch-sensei with a tone of panic.

"Are you going to fight me?" said Bowser, sounding amused. He jumped up into the air. "Fire-style: fireball jutsu!" he yelled. He spread out his body as though inhaling, and then enormous amounts of fire shot out of his mouth at Game-and-Watch-sensei. What looked to be a pink bubble surrounded Game-and-Watch-sensei and Dr. Mario knew it was the shield jutsu. It was one of the easier ones that he had learned in the academy, involving spreading chakra around you and then filling it with strong chakra. However, it could not be held up forever and if it was held too long, it would break.

The fire surrounded the shield and died away, and the shield disappeared from around Game-and-Watch-sensei. He jumped up and flung out a frying pan, causing several black sausages to fly at Bowser. For a moment, it looked like they would hit. When they were right next to his face a bright white flash appeared around bowser and the sausage was backfired at Game-and-Watch-sensei at high speeds. Suddenly, he drifted off to the side, causing the sausages to miss. Dr. Mario had found this a harder jutsu to learn at the academy, the air dodge jutsu. It involved focusing chakra and expelling it to the side of the person who did it. It was also one of the jutsus that, after it was done, caused your chakra to soar recklessly around the inside of your body so that you couldn't do anything until you were hit or when you landed on the ground.

Game-and-Watch-Sensei fell to the ground and Bowser, who had landed on the branch of a tree, jumped above him and instantly seemed to be sitting in mid-air. He began to fall downwards, chakra blazing around his whole body with incredible consistancy.

Game-and-Watch-sensei dived out of the way just in time for Bowser to collide with the ground. Smoke began to spread across the ground and at first Dr. Mario couldn't see, but when the smoke faded away, a large hole in the ground was revealed and it did not seem to have an end. Bowser was standing next to it, but his back was to the squad so Dr. Mario couldn't make out his expression.

Game-and-Watch-sensei ran at Bowser and attempted to headbutt him, but Bowser jumped to the other side of them. He turned around instantly and pulled out a drill and it chakra began to shine around it as Bowser leapt out of the way again. He got into his shell and began to spin relentlessly as chakra swarmed around it, and he was aimed at Game-and-Watch-sensei. He missed, and for a moment, Game-and-Watch sensei looked triumphant. However, Bowser crawled out of his shell and grabbed him, and tossed him towards the dark hole he had created earlier.

"No!" yelled Donkey Kong angrily as Game-and-Watch-sensei fell towards it.

What happened next occured incredibly quickly. Game-and-Watch-sensei put his hand below him and yelled "Summoning jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, two game-and-watch figures appeared below him with a rope and lifted it up. In another cloud of smoke, they disappeared and Game-and-Watch-sensei was hurled into the air again. Bowser ran towards him and then stopped, and then, with a jolt of horror, Dr. Mario knew what was going to happen.

Game-and-Watch-sensei landed in the brown circle and Bowser pressed his hand on the outside, as though attempting to push air. Rings of fire began to fly endlessly around the outside of the circle, leaving Game-and-Watch-sensei trapped inside.

I won't be surprised if this story doesn't get loads of reviews, as most people don't like Adventure but this prob isn't a fanfiction I'll stop in the middle of it, as I said, because like what I said before I have it planned out very far ahead, throughout the entire story and a small portion of the sequel.


	2. Captain Falcon

I didn't expect that many reviews for an Adventure fanfiction. Thanks everyone.

The fire continuously flowed across the outside of the circle, trapping Game-and-Watch-sensei inside. There were gaps between the fire that, with correct timing, it seemed someone could jump through but Dr. Mario had the distinct impression that there would be another trap if he tried to escape.

"What else have you been doing with fire?" Game-and-Watch-sensei growled.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Bowser, his arm pressed against the invisible source of the fire. "Though it took you long enough to realize that my fire is not just used for my jutsu. My experiments know no limit."

"Alright," said Game-and-Watch-sensei. He turned to Dr. Mario, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong. "You three. Get out of here as fast as possible. That fire will only remain in tact if he's standing there."

"I was going to kill this guy over here and then kill the genin, but if they try to escape, I'll kill them first."

Dr. Mario noticed that the flowing fire seemed to make Bowser's face even more dangerous.

"His only long-ranged jutsu is that fire! Escape now, he's a jounin!"

Dr. Mario knew that they could get away briefly, but it wouldn't be long before Game-and-Watch-sensei would be killed by Bowser and he had no intention of testing Bowser's speed.

Donkey Kong was continuing to grit his teeth furiously with sweat pouring down his face, and Dr. Mario was sure that it had nothing to do with the fire.

"GIVE OUR SENSEI BACK!" Donkey Kong roared. He began running on all fours at Bowser.

"_No_!" yelled Game-and-Watch-sensei.

Dr. Mario turned to see Yoshi watching in horror. Donkey Kong continued to run and then leapt into the air when he was almost there. He clapsed both of his hands together in the air and chakra began swarming around his arms. He swung his fist indignantly at Bowser, who grabbed Donkey Kong's stomach with his free claw and tossed him. Donkey Kong soared through the air at an incredibly high rate and was slammed into a tree.

"Donkey Kong?" said Yoshi, looking at the tree. A groan came from the tree and the monkey stumbled toward the ground, panting.

"This guy."

"We can't defeat him," said Dr. Mario. "But we have to find a way to get him away from that circle." He jumped forward into the air and above Bowser, and threw four, spinning pills with precise accuracy at Bowser.

The pills were a quarter of an inch from Bowser's face when that white flash appeared to effortlessly surround his body for a second and the pills were sent flying instantly back at Dt. Mario.

"No," Dr. Mario said. "How did he...?" Dr. Mario expelled his chakra to his left, causing him to fly to the right. Suddenly, he found the air around him unordinarily heavy. He couldn't move anywhere or do anything, and he could feel his chakra darting all around inside of him, as if trying to get out or trying to move his body. When he landed, everything returned to normal and his chakra instantly began flowing normally.

Dr. Mario backflipped through the air and landed near Yoshi. Donkey Kong was stumbling toward them and he had blood leaking from his mouth.

"I'm going to kill this guy," growled Donkey Kong.

"I'll give it a try to get him away from that circle," said Yoshi. He pulled out an egg and tossed it at Bowser. Again, when it was about to hit, the bright flash appeared and the egg cracked. The heavy part was sent flying toward the genin, while part of it skidded the side of Bowser's face. The monster brushed it off while the essential part of the egg rolled slightly on the ground.

"That's interesting," said Yoshi.

Dr. Mario felt incredibly angry. How could someone be talking about what was interesting in a situation like this? He made to dart forward again, but then Yoshi said, "I've got a plan."

"Will it work?" asked Dr. Mario skeptically.

"Well, whatever, any plans worth trying out right now," said Donkey Kong curtly.

Yoshi began to whisper his plan and Bowser's grin broadened. "I suppose they think they can really get me past here. I wonder when I should kill him. This is getting old, after all."

"What are they doing?" said Game-and-Watch-sensei quietly. "They can't beat a guy like this. Why aren't they escaping?"

"Alright, let's do this!" said Donkey Kong abrubtly. He began to run on all fours again at an impressive speed towards Bowser.

"I don't see the other two anywhere, did they used you as a decoy?" said Bowser, looking around.

Donkey Kong continued to run determinedly forward. When he reached Bowser, chakra began flowing on the outside of his hands and began pounding down on the ground with his hands. Bowser wasn't moved at all. "Impressive taijutsu, but you'll need much better to defeat me. This is over."

He grabbed Donkey Kong with his claw. Yoshi, who was on a branch with Dr. Mario, suddenly threw an egg down towards Bowser.

"That was your plan!" said Bowser and for the first time he sounded somewhat afraid. "While I'm holding Donkey Kong, I can't repel attacks." Bowser dropped Donkey Kong on to the ground. "But you should've known I don't have to carry him forever."

The egg was about to strike and suddenly a bunch of things happened very quickly. A white flash surrounded Bowser, a loud cracking sound was heard, Bowser was thrown back and smashed into a tree behind him and the fire stopped flowing around Game-and-Watch-sensei.

Bowser groaned and began to get up. There were several pills and cracked egg shells near his legs. "But how? I made sure to deflect them."

Yoshi jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground. "When I first saw you deflect my egg, I was interested. Part of the egg detached itself and went flying towards us, but the other pieces went back at your face. I assumed that the force of the reflecting caused part of the egg to break, and when the two forces combined, the pieces flew in two different ways. I had Donkey Kong distract you while Dr. Mario filled my egg with pills."

Bowser looked down at the pills surrounding the tree.

"When you reflected it, the part of the egg broke and because of the force, the pills all shot out at you faster than they ever could've done before."

"Good team work," said Game-and-Watch-sensei, sounding genuinely proud. "And good plan, Yoshi."

"It doesn't matter," Bowser spat. "This isn't the extent of my power."

"I suppose it's time to reveal the flags of power," said Game-and-Watch-sensei indifferently.

"What?" said Dr. Mario, bemused.

"The flags of power," Bowser repeated. "They're weapons that were created in the Flat Zone, the game-and-watch's home land. Only they know how to make them. They're are nine of them. Each one must be taken out swiftly and abrubtly for the effect to take place, so you hardly ever know which one you're pulling out."

"Exactly," said Game-and-Watch-sensei.

"Effects?" said Donkey Kong blankly.

"Each flag has a number written on it," Game-and-Watch-sensei explained. "Flag one is the flag of fire. Flag two is the flag of ice. Flag three is the flag of electricity. Flag four is the flag of flight, flag five is the flag of power, flag six is the flag of water, flag seven is the flag of food, flag eight is the flag of electrictity again, and flag nine is the flag of ice again."

Game-and-Watch-sensei swiftly pulled out a flag that Dr. Mario was just barely able to read the number "7" on before a pizza appeared on the ground and he put the flag away just as quickly. He began eating the pizza. "It helps me regenerate," said Game-and-Watch-sensei in a muffled voice as he put the last of his pizza down his throat.

Game-and-Watch-sensei jumped towards Bowser and pulled out a flag that read "3" and electrictity began to surround it, before engulfing Bowser's body and causing him to yell in pain. Game-and-Watch-sensei hastily stowed away the flag and Bowser landed on the ground again.

"The nine flags," Dr. Mario said, impressed.

The three genin watched Bowser crawl back onto his feet. "Alright," he growled. "Alright. I need to get rid of the vermin and then you'll see my power to a greater extent. Captain Falcon!"

In a blur, a man appeared beside bowser. He had a helmet on and a racer suit, and two gleaming red lights were shining out of the helmet.

"He's not from your old village," said Game-and-Watch-sensei. "And that speed is amazing."

"He's possessed."

"Possessed?"

Bowser nodded. "Each of my inventions are a combination of my fireball jutsu as well as chakra formed in different areas with different amounts of power. This invention possesses him, and gives him much greater strength and speed. He's pretty good, and he's even faster than I am."

"I see," said Game-and-Watch-sensei.

Red chakra began flowing around Captain Falcon's fist and he started to run around Dr. Mario, Yoshi and Donkey Kong while the red chakra dragged behind and eventually split in two. Both chakras begnan to spread apart until they had taken on the form of two giant red eagles. They flew around endlessly so that Dr. Mario couldn't even see Bowser and Game-and-Watch sensei, and in another blur, Captain Falcon appeared in it.

Donkey Kong wiped some blood off of his mouth. "I'm getting tired of this guy and anyone who works with him." He jumped toward Captain Falcon, fists raised, but the racer disappeared again and landed above Yoshi. The same red chakra surrounded his feet and he shot downward. He struck Yoshi in the jaw, causing him to be sent soaring away and landed right near one of the flying eagles. He pushed himself up, his mouth bleeding worse than Donkey Kong.

Captain Falcon then appeared near Donkey Kong, and the red chakra formed around his hand, gradually growing larger. When the tip of the red chakra reached his shoulder, he lunged towards Donkey Kong, a smaller variation of the eagle around his hand. His fist made contact with Donkey Kong's stomach, and he was smashed into the ground. Smoke began to rise through the trap.

"Yoshi! Donkey Kong!" Dr. Mario could hardly see anything, but then he felt a sharp pain in back, and it burned tremendously. He found himself being hurled into the air, and before he knew what was going on, Captain Falcon had grabbed his shoulders in mid-air. He then experienced a huge burst of pain and felt electricty searing through his body. His brain was opposing it, his chakra was soaring everywhere, and he felt like everything was on fire. The pain all stopped as Captain Falcon let go of him and he was sent flying toward the ground.

He was smacked into the ground and he did not want to get up. He wanted to lie there and let the relief of the pain stopping fly through him until he fell asleep and woke up in his bed.

But that's not how a ninja should act, Dr. Mario thought. He slowly got up, his legs feeling numb. It seemed like it took forever to stand up. The smoke had finally cleared away, and occasionally the vicinity was a blur to him.

No, Dr. Mario thought defiantly. I have to beat this guy and get out of here. I have to complete this mission.

He threw numerous pills at Captain Falcon, who disappeared again. "That speed," Dr. Mario croaked. "We can't catch him...don't you guys know any other jutsus?"

"I know the theory for one," said Yoshi, who was stumbling forward.

"Me too, but I've never tried it," said Donkey Kong. It looked like it was costing all of his determination to keep standing.

Dr. Mario reached into the pocket that he didn't stow pills in and felt something soft. He pulled it out and found that it was one of his dad's old doctor sheets. "I don't know what I can do with this."

Captain Falcon instantly revealed himself in front of them again, and the red chakra began to engulf his hand.

"That jutsu again," said Donkey Kong. "We have to dodge it, it's the most powerful taijutsu I've ever seen."

Captain Falcon had already started dashing towards them however. Dr. Mario began to focus his chakra into the sheet, attempting to cover every particle of it. When the fist was near, he swung the sheet around, and the racer was turned around and fell into the ground.

"It actually worked," said Dr. Mario, amazed.

"Now I'll try mine!" said Yoshi, jumping into the air. He spread his body out, not unlike what Bowser did when he was preparing for his fireball jutsu, and then started to curl back up, but before Dr. Mario saw him finish, there was suddenly an egg in his place, spinning increasingly faster with some kind of chakra darting around the outside. It shot at Captain Falcon, who got up, turned around and jumped. He punched the egg, but he was just sent plummeting back to the ground and was smashed in.

Yoshi broke out of the egg when he landed. "It's has protective chakra all around it. Only a really powerful attack can break it."

Donkey Kong had chakra around his head. He slammed it into Captain Falcon. Dr. Mario had thought that Bowser's henchman would go flying into one of the flying eagles, but instead he saw that he had been pushed into the ground with only his head sticking up. The chakra went over to Donkey Kong's hands and he slammed them into the ground. Captain Falcon was hurled up into the air.

Dr. Mario, more inspired than ever, threw countless pills into the air, which all struck Captain Falcon. He fell down with a crash.

Dr. Mario looked at his comrades. Blood was leaking down Yoshi's mouth, and Donkey Kong was covered in bruises. However, they both wore expressions of pride. The fire eagles faded away and flying sauges and random bursts of fire were seen flying through the air, as well as smoke issuing from random places. When it cleared away, Bowser and Game-and-Watch-sensei were both staring at each other, panting.

Bowser eyed them irritably when he saw them. "I'll make this quick! Fire-style: fireball jutsu!" He inhaled and fire began pouring out of its mouth at them. Dr. Mario pulled out his sheet and again focused his chakra into it and swung it at the fire as it came. It was hurled back and it temporarily covered Bowser, who emerged moments later, covered in bruises.

"It looks like I'll have to test this out," said Bowser. He pulled out a pill, that had fire eerily streaming from it. He shoved it into his mouth and the effect was instantaneous. Waves and waves of fire dances all around Bowser's body, his body enlarged to twice his normal size and his eyes gleamed red. Game-and-Watch-sensei stepped back cautiously.

"What is this? How far have your inventions gone?"

"It works, then," said Bowser hungrily. "This is great news. The crushing of the Village Hidden in the Mushrooms will begin soon enough. I don't have time to stick around here, but I'll see you again." He spread fire all around, and by the time they were able to get rid of it (It took longer as the result of fatigue), Bowser was nowhere to be seen.

Ten minutes later found the squad jumping from tree to tree on the way back to the village.

"Bowser's been making inventions with fire and chakra, and he plans on crushing the village?" said Yoshi.

"Yes, but I'm not worried about the village. Mario-kage shouldn't have a problem beating Bowse with any invention. I do worry about his plans, though, and how they'll affect the village."

"We'll just kick his ass again," said Donkey Kong indifferently.

Dr. Mario thought about it for a while. "Yeah," he said, a few seconds later.

The second chapter might've been longer than the first, I'm not sure yet. I'm sure that the nine flags are mostly different in the game, so I made up most of them a long time ago. There is some humor coming up in the next chapter, as it begins a new saga, and the first big saga in the story. There will also be a sequel to this story, but that's not till a lot later. Meanwhile, watch out for chapter 3.


	3. The Chunnin Exams

This is the start of the biggest and only real saga of the story, and also the most influenced by Naruto. Normally, only some of the concepts are, but this entire saga was inspired by the show. However, the content is mostly original, and that's what matters.

Chapter 3: The Chunnin Exams

"Peach, come closer, or you'll be attacked by the robot!" Dr. Mario yelled. However, Peach continued starig blankly on the road, while the enormous robot approached her.

"Will obliterate the town in three seconds," it said monotonously. "Three..."

As the robot counted down, each number ended with a beep. After the number "1" was mentioned, the robot began making a series of beeps.

"Peach! Let's go!" Dr. Mario warned loudly again, but Peach paid no mind as the beeps got louder and more consistent. Dr. Mario, tried to reason with Peach, but the beeps of the robot were now so loud that he could no longer hear himself think.

He jerked awake in bed as the beeps of the alarm clock sounded endlessly. He bashed the alarm clock down.

"I don't want to be late today," said Dr. Mario, recovering quickly. "Game-and-Watch-sensei said we had of missions today."

"I am certain that this mission will fully test your strengths and skills, as well test your limits," he said.

"Listen here," said their client near them. He had a kind face, but it, along with his body, was shaking relentlessly, his hat quivering on his head.

"Alright," he began, indifferent to the shaking of the client. "You will need to guide him to his neighbor's house."

"But it's right there," said Dr. Mario.

"It seems he can't go by himself," said Game-and-Watch-sensei. "You'll need to help him."

"T-the world is not safe," the man said.

"It's right _there_!" said Donkey Kong incredulously.

"Well, let's get started," said Yoshi. "The easiest route is the most obvious one."

Dr. Mario frowned. Could they take this guy seriously?

The three began to go ahead, as Game-and-Watch-sensei stayed behind. The client stayed behind as well.

"Aren't you coming?" growled Donkey Kong.

"I will need the utmost protection," their client said simply.

The squad struggled trying to grab his arms and bring him to his neighbor's house, but every few steps, he tried to get away.

"I am certain that this mission will fully test your strengths and skills, as well test your limits," said Game-and-Watch-sensei.

"I'll need those bees taken care of faster than that!" roared another client. "This should be easy for a ninja!"

Dr. Mario, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong were all busy trying to herd off persistent bees, and ignoring the demands of the client.

"It stung me!" roared Donkey Kong. He began to swing more ferociously than before.

"I may need to let you three borrow the bug spray," he started.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" yelled Donkey Kong.

"Don't bother the client," said Game-and-Watch-sensei from a tree.

"I am certain that this mission will fully test your strengths and skills, as well test your limits," he said.

Five minutes later, they found themselves chasing a cart of apples through the forest.

"How can this thing even think on its own?" cried Yoshi, clearly exasperated.

They continued to jump from tree to tree after the cart of apples, which seemed to be able to jump of its own accord.

"Let's get into our main formation," said Dr. Mario. "Let's catch this thing. We haven't failed a mission yet."

"I am certain that this will fully test your strengths and skills, as well test your limits," he said.

"No you're not!" growled Donkey Kong, managing to keep his voice level.

Dr. Mario felt a powerful surge of anger toward his sensei as well, even if he did respect him. They had spent the last few weeks working for essentially the worst clients anyone could have asked for, and it was easier to blame Game-and-Watch-sensei than to let it slide.

"I'm not talking about a mission," said Game-and-Watch-sensei. "I've signed you up for the Chunnin Exams."

Dr. Mario's mind seemed to be working slowly, but then something popped into place. "I almost forgot those were coming up."

"You think we can become Chunnin, then?" said Donkey Kong excitedly. Yoshi looked deep in thought.

"You guys?" Game-and-Watch-sensei looked up to the sky. "No, probably not."

"Then why'd you sign us up?" demanded Donkey Kong. Yoshi looked slightly crestfallen, but Dr. Mario was thinking. This would be a perfect chance to beat Luigi.

"Well, I had nothing else to do."

"You're a Jounin!"

"Wait a minute," said Yoshi. "There are only six genin in this village. Won't the tournament be kind of small?"

"Genin from other villages are coming. If I remember right, there's twenty-one. I believe there's two squads from the Village hidden in the Mushrooms, two squads from the Village hidden in the Sound, one squad from the Village hidden in the Pokeball, one squad from the Village hidden in the Sky, and one squad from the Village hidden in the Triforce."

Dr. Mario's heart sank slightly. If there were this many genin, they would probably have been training for a long time.

"There are three tasks in the Chunnin Exams this year," said Game-and-Watch-sensei. "Even I don't know what they are."

"When are the exams?" asked Donkey Kong excitedly, evidently forgetting about Game-and-Watch-sensei's discouragement.

"This Saturday," said Game-and-Watch-sensei, finally taking his eyes down from the clear blue sky. "So you'll want to train a lot, and maybe look in a few books."

"Why books?" asked Donkey Kong, sounding revolted at the very idea.

"It's only a suggestion."

On Saturday morning, Dr. Mario got up and made cereal, but merely ended up looking into the depths of his bowl. On the day when he had found out about going on his first mission, he had felt thrilled. Now, however, he felt slightly sick. The Chunnin Exams only came twice a year, and he could end up failing in front of a large crowd.

He had no inclination to eat his cereal, so he got up and slowly walked out the door. He felt nervous. He wondered what kind of difficult tasks they would have, and what he would have to do, as he walked toward the Academy, where he had been told to meet up with the other contestants for the exams.

With every step, his nervousness increased. What would happen if he failed a task in front of everyone? What if he didn't get the chance to fight Luigi? He was also worried about how he would do if he _did _fight Luigi. It would conclude a lot of things, but he felt like losing would ruin everything he had trained for over the past few weeks.

Suddenly, he realized that he was already at the door. He raised a shaking arm and clenched his hand around the doorknob. He wondered vaguely if the sweat from his hand would make it any easier to open. He slowly turned the doorknob and, with what felt like a great effort, pushed it open and walked in, where his nervousness promptly turned into astonishment.

It was the academy, but near the counter were many creatures he had never seen, as well as more humans. He was also sure he saw more than twenty-one in that group. Staring around at the eerie creatures, he walked over to where Donkey Kong and Yoshi were and gaped in awe. All of them appeared to be waiting for something, as the Game-and-Watch that was usually behind the counter was gone. He saw several creatures that could barely be distinguished from pink puffballs, and even what looked to be two yellow rats and a tall, pale blue cat-like creature that was standing upright with a dark look and his arms folded.

Dr. Mario's eyes wandered towards some of the others, but his head jerked back to the front as he heard the door open and saw the black Game-and-Watch walk out.

"I'm happy to see that everyone has made it safely from their respectful villages to participate in the Chunnin Exams, a very famous event. I would please ask that anyone who is not prepared to participate, please leave now, as the tasks ahead are dangerous."

No one made any sign of movement.

The Game-and-Watch cleared his throat. "Well, will everyone please proceed to the door to my right?" He gestured to a room at his right labeled "17."

Everyone began walking toward the door. It was opened and they all walked slowly in.

Desks were placed neatly throughout the room, with plenty of space in between each one. Everyone took their places in different seats, and Dr. Mario sat in the first row. There was a man in a orange space suit on one side of him, and a man in a green suit with an equally green hat who had a sword placed on his desk on the other. Somewhere in the back of the room, he noticed Luigi, who he had not seen in the group of people and creatures in the opening of the Academy. Donkey Kong and Yoshi sat on the same row as Dr. Mario, a few seats away. Yoshi was looking intently at the Game-and-Watch at the front of the room.

"This is the written part of the exam."

Dr. Mario's heart sank, and he saw that Donkey Kong looked equally dispirited. He had heard Game-and-Watch-sensei's warning but he had not taken it seriously since his sensei did not know what the exams were. Now he realized that it should've been obvious that there would be a written test.

Dr. Mario looked and saw that Yoshi, not unexpectedly, did not look remotely abashed. Once Dr. Mario had turned, however, he realized something else out of the ordinary that he had not seen before. Many Game-and-Watches were lined up against the wall.

The Game-and-Watch at the front of the room continued. "Here are the rules: There will be no cheating. The Game-and-Watches here have swift eyes and are trained for spotting even the tiniest thing. You may look anywhere—even at the face of a neighbor, if you wish—but never at the neighbor's paper."

Dr. Mario had to be impressed that the Game-and-Watches had the ability to distinguish someone looking at their neighbor and someone looking at their neighbor's paper.

"You may also not communicate with your neighbor in any way, including directly passing notes or the test itself, or speaking to anyone else, no matter how audibly. Speaking to yourself for any reason is allowed, but the Game-and-Watches can tell who you are talking to, even if your facing a different way.."

A few people looked skeptical, but no one argued. Dr. Mario noticed the cat-like figure was glaring relentlessly ahead.

All the papers were passed out by the Game-and-Watch, who returned to the front afterward. "You may begin now."

Dr. Mario flipped over his own paper and looked back at the cat-like creature. It was still staring ahead, without giving its paper a second thought. Many people who were looking at it looked bemused, but then returned to their own paper. Dr. Mario followed their lead and looked at the questions.

_If a given amount of chakra is used in a powerful ninjutsu attack while you're in the air, and you throw a weapon afterward, how will the angle be shifted?_

Dr. Mario was could not answer. He had never heard of anything like that in the Academy, and when he skipped that question, he saw that the others were all similar. Dr. Mario looked around and saw Yoshi and a few others writing hastily but most people were looking around, clearly bewildered, and the cat-like figure continued to glare ahead.

No matter how much Dr. Mario tried to make sense of the problem, or find something in his memory that answered the question, the outcome remained the same. He couldn't answer the question.

After a while, pencils were being dropped excitedly and the sound of paper being turned around reached Dr. Mario's ears. He turned around and people had their arms folded on their desks. For the first time in about twenty minutes, the cat-like creature made a movement. He turned his head slowly toward one of the people finished. One or two of the Game-and-Watch's across the wall made threatening gestures as warning, but did not do anything since he had his eyes on the person rather than the paper.

Next, the cat jerked its head forward and a flash appeared in front of its eyes. The person who had finished suddenly dropped his head backward and groaned slightly. It raised its hand, and purple chakra surrounded its arms entirely. Next, the paper of the person disappeared and reappeared in front of it. Its eyes scanned the paper and its pencil seemed to write down answers of its own accord. The purple chakra darted around its arm again and the paper was returned to its owner, who appeared to be fine shortly after. The paper on the cat's desk flipped itself over, and many people stared in awe.

Dr. Mario turned to the front again. That was an incredibly obvious display of cheating. Dr. Mario thought that it would have been less obvious if the cat had looked at the paper directly rather than doing anything else, and the eyes of the Game-and-Watch's had already been on it. How could they have possibly missed something so obvious and significant?

Two yellow mice-looking creatures in the back, both with red spots on their cheeks, nodded slowly. The bigger of the two sent out a blue electric shock, which crawled spider-like toward the desk of another finished person. The person had looked backward to locate the source of the noise, and the electric shock heaved the paper onto it's back and carried it back to its owners desk, while most of the people still looked around in obvious bewilderment. The mouse scanned the paper like the cat, wrote down answers, and used the same electricty to send it toward the smaller of the two mice, who repeated the process before sending the paper back to the person it was stolen from. The proctors gave no sign that anything had happened.

Comprehension dawned slowly across the faces of the room, and Dr. Mario felt it was too obvious for him to have missed. The idea was to cheat without directly taking and looking at the person's, paper, Dr. Mario thought. So that was why the proctors let them look at their neighbors but not their neighbor's paper.

The man in the suit held up his arm, and blue electric ball, not unlike that of the two mice, appeared in the air above it and grew. A fox with a green shirt and a blue bird sitting somewhere in the back made similar movements. A light blue shield-like object suddenly appeared in front of them. The man in the suit fired the ball upward and the two shields turned white. Dr. Mario couldn't figure out what happened, but afterward, Fox and Falco were writing down answers on their paper.

Donkey Kong looked to be the only one in the room to be confused. Yoshi produced an egg and put his test paper out, and tossed it to Dr. Mario who caught it, opened it, and took it out.

_The angle will be shifted at 23 degrees._

Dr. Mario's eyes slid across the paper, writing down more and more answers as he went, until finally he threw the egg to Donkey Kong. When he opened it, he seemed to take the hint and wrote down answers.

Many of the different creatures all used their own techniques to write down their own answers, while some of them knew from the beginning.

Finally, all the papers had been passed back and the Game-and-Watch at the front took his usual position. "I see that most of you have figured it out," he said. "If not all of you. No direct cheating has been found. That's why there were some Chunnin put in this exam so that you could copy off of them, since we never expected you to know. Now, you can talk amongst yourselves while I grade the papers."

Sorry it took so long, I don't have a lot of time to update. I expect more reviews. I won't update at all without at least one.


	4. Mushroom or Light

Thanks for the reviews. I don't update with at least one review per chapter, but I'm still surprised at the amount considering it's an Adventure fanfiction.

On the subject of reviews, casual compliments and useful suggestions are nice, but unhelpful criticism isn't as welcome. For the person who wrote "Finally, you admit that this is a blatant rip off of naruto!" or something to that value: I don't intend to try to change your opinion, and tell you it isn't a rip off, but I have to object to the word "Finally." I told everyone in the beginning of chapter 1, before the fanfiction started, that it was inspired by Naruto, and I couldn't possibly have told everyone before then. Sorry if the beginning of chapter 1 was too late for you.

Also, comments like "Still needs work" without telling me what part needs work aren't very useful either.

I also want to say that the writing program I use updates things falsely. When I uploaded chapter 3, the lines that were meant to separate the three missions were erased and the indenting for the paragraph was gone as well.

Finally, these next few chapters probably are the most inspired by Naruto, so you have my permission to call them rips-offs. Not that you need my permission.

Chapter 4: Mushroom or Light

The group of ninja from the building was leaving, as well as other ninja that seemed to have taken the first test in a different classroom. They had been told by the first proctor to go to the forest at the edge of the village, which was where the second task was supposed to be located. Dr. Mario knew that that forest didn't lead to anywhere in particular, and that most people avoided going in it.

When they got there, they saw a blue Game-and-Watch waiting for them, looking somewhat impatient.

"You're all here," he said. "No need for lengthy introductions, I'll get started on the instructions right away."

Dr. Mario noticed Yoshi and Donkey Kong looking down beside the proctor's feet. He imitated them and saw that there was a bag of what looked like scrolls.

"Each squad will be handed one scroll, which can not be opened. Your objective is to get the opposite scroll in addition to your own, and bring them both to the tower in the middle of the forest. You will be handed either the Mushroom Scroll or the Light Scroll, and you will find yourself facing off against other squads. There is a three day time limit. I will now begin calling out squads."

Dr. Mario was astonished at how hastily the proctor had explained it, but his surprise was quickly replaced with a sinking feeling. He had not expected to be fighting other teams so early. He looked over and saw Donkey Kong shaking with unmistakable excitement, as the proctor began to call up squads.

"Squad one from the Village hidden in the Sound," he said. Three of the pink puffball looking creatures walked up to the proctor, who handed one of them a scroll. They looked at it briefly, and then jumped over the fence and into the morbid looking forest. "The squad from the Village hidden in the Pokeball." The two mice scurried up to the bag as the cat-like figure floated along the ground lazily. They picked up their scroll and headed toward the forest after the three puffballs. "Squad one from the Village hidden in the Mushrooms."

Dr. Mario tried to set his face so that he did not appear too nervous, and he followed Yoshi and Donkey Kong up to the fence. Dr. Mario, being the only member with pockets, was handed a scroll. He took it and had to admit that its thick and leathery feeling was comforting. He turned it around and saw the symbol of a mushroom with eyes on it, and then stowed it in his coat pocket before jumping over the fence after his teammates. When they landed on the other side, Dr. Mario walked reluctantly into the dark trees.

The appearance of the forest once they had entered the darkness seemed to increase the sinister look of it, but Dr. Mario did his best to ignore it.

"What do we do?" asked Dr. Mario and Donkey Kong simultaneously.

"I think we should jump, like when we go out of the village. It means the others are less inclined to follow or trap us, and we have more time to devise a plan."

"Alright, let's go then! We only have three days," said Donkey Kong.

However, after two hours of leaping from tree to tree, occasionally jumping through a spiderweb, Donkey Kong began to complain. "Why is this taking so long? Where have the other teams gone to?"

"We have to be patient," said Dr. Mario. "We don't even know who has the Light Scroll."

As they jumped, it became progressively darker. Donkey Kong's stomach began to rumble, and Dr. Mario had become hungry himself. He wished he would have eaten more cereal. They all stopped to take a break on a solid tree branch.

"We'll need to do something about food," said Dr. Mario.

"Not right now," said Yoshi, looking around. "We'll worry about that when it's night."

"How can you tell if it's night?" Donkey Kong demanded. "It could be now!"

Yoshi shook his head. "It isn't," he said. Donkey Kong opened his mouth to retort, but then Yoshi spoke again. "What was that?"

They all looked around. "I didn't hear anything," said Dr. Mario. After a few seconds, however, he distinctly heard an unnatural russling of tree branches. Suddenly, the two mice and the eerily bluish white cat stepped out of some bushes and jumped to the branch opposite of where they were standing. The cat's malicious eyes fell upon them.

"Kill them," said the cat in a deep voice, sounding almost as if it were an afterthought. The two mice leapt after them, and the three jumped in different directions to avoid the attack. The mice landed on the tree and turned around smoothly, so that it looked almost like a single motion. Meanwhile, a dark purple ball of chakra had begun to swarm in the cat's palm, energy flowing everywhere inside it. Dr. Mario noticed that it expanded as it grew, and eventually, the cat slid backwards and the dark chakra danced around his arm.

"Look out!" Dr. Mario yelled. The cat swung his arm forward and the ball of chakra soared at them. He jumped to a lower branch, not knowing what happened to the others, and as he turned around he saw the chakra make contact with the branch. An enormous explosion swallowed the entire area, shielding what was going on from site.

Dr. Mario began to jump forward, not knowing where he was going or what was going on above. He did know that that particular ninja was much stronger than he was. He had seen it in the cat's eyes. Dr. Mario jumped a few trees ahead and turned around, seeing Yoshi and Donkey Kong catch up. "Are they gone?" asked Dr. Mario as the two caught up, his worry overpowering his relief. Yoshi shook his head and the three jumped ahead faster than ever. Dr. Mario ignored the hunger tearing at his stomach and the pain in his legs from all the jumping, but continued to leap as fast as he could. He heard another explosion and knew that another of the cat's incredible chakra had missed.

"What's the plan?" shouted Donkey Kong.

"I think I have an idea, but you'll have to follow me exactly!" Yoshi yelled back.

Donkey Kong nodded his approval and slowed down to let Yoshi jump ahead, and the two followed. Dr. Mario heard another explosion and Yoshi instantly jumped to the right as the smoke began to swarm the area. Dr. Mario and Donkey Kong followed, but in a few seconds Yoshi changed direction and went to the left. Dr. Mario, bewildered, followed with Donkey Kong into the set of trees on the left. It was darker, but he found the place strangely comforting.

Yoshi stopped on another tree, panting for breath. Donkey Kong and Dr. Mario landed beside him shortly after. Dr. Mario was sweating immensely, and he felt as if he would collapse.

"I let them see us go to the right before the smoke clouded their vision, so they should be heading that way now," said Yoshi.

"Good thinking," said Dr. Mario. "I really think we should look for food now, though."

Yoshi nodded. "There are many creatures in this forest, and all of them are suitable for eating. Not one is poisonous."

"That's convienient," said Dr. Mario.

"It's the type of woods, it repels poisonous creatures, but none of them stay on the trees."

Dr. Mario had been wondering why they didn't encounter any. They all jumped downward through the trees and branches, and eventually landed on the solid, forest ground. They heard the sounds of chirping and occasionally a more sinister sound, but it was a while before one of the beasts came out.

It appeared to be giant snake with spikes on its natural armor. Dr. Mario braced himself as it slithered out of the forest and into the opening.

Dr. Mario jumped up into the air and tossed four pills out. They struck the snake, but then bounced off. He landed, and then Yoshi tossed an egg toward it, which cracked when it made contact with the heavy armor.

"I don't think I can do anything here," said Donkey Kong.

Dr. Mario leapt upward again and threw numerous pills at the snake, but they bounced off again. The snake raised its head and spikes were launched at Dr. Mario while he was still in the air, with pieces of armor attached to them, revealing the skin on the snake. Dr. Mario pulled out his sheet and sent chakra tunneling into it, and then turned it as the spikes approached. They were all sent flying back, piercing the skin of the snake, which let out a piercing scream as blood streamed out of the holes struck.

"That did it," said Donkey Kong, as Dr. Mario touched ground again. Next, the spikes began to push out of his skin. More armor was being produced, and spikes began to protrude from the new armor.

"We have to keep our distance," said Dr. Mario. He jumped into the air yet again, as all of the spikes and armor were sent flying at him, and the snake's flesh was visible. Dr. Mario pulled out his sheet again, focused his chakra to every thread of it, and swung it with force as the spikes drew closer. They were sent flying back at the monster, entering his skin again as it screamed yet again. Yoshi jumped up and drew himself up to full height and then began to curl up. The next second, a spinning egg had appeared in his place as the defensive chakra surrounded it. He went soaring toward the beast right before Dr. Mario, striking it in its bleeding flesh.

Dr. Mario focused the chakra into his fist causing it to expand. He swung it at the snake and released the chakra at the same time, sending the snake smashing into a tree. Yoshi and Dr. Mario landed as Donkey Kong approached the body.

"Dead," said Donkey Kong. "Now we have to worry about cooking it."

Cooking the snake turned out to be a much longer process than killing it. Even after they were done cutting it until only the essential parts were there, the squad had to get firewood from trees in the vicinity. Once they were finished setting up the logs for the fire, Yoshi assured them that it was passed midnight.

"But we haven't even got the fire yet," croaked Donkey Kong.

Suddenly, a green fireball darted by and struck the wood, and a fire burst into life, illuminating the area. Dr. Mario realized how hungry he was then, but he was sure he knew who was there. He turned his head and saw Luigi and Peach standing on a tree. He assumed Toad was located wherever Peach normally placed him.

"What's up, Dr. Mario?" said Luigi.

Yoshi raised his fists slightly, but Luigi laughed. "No, I won't take your scroll," he said. "I want to see Dr. Mario humiliate himself in front of everyone."

Dr. Mario felt a rush of anger toward Luigi, something that wasn't altogether uncommon. Luigi had frequently taunted him in their friendship.

"What makes you think you could steal our scroll if you tried?" growled Donkey Kong.

"You're the weakest team, aren't you?" said Luigi. Peach stared blankly ahead.

Donkey Kong took a few steps forward, but Dr. Mario held him back. "We haven't eaten yet, remember?"

"Well, I thought I'd help you guys out, so that Dr. Mario can lose in front of a crowd. If you eat, you might be able to get the other scroll."

The scroll they had was standing next to Dr. Mario. Luigi and Peach jumped away through the forest, leaving Dr. Mario furious. He began to eat, and had to admit that that helped a lot. By the time they were all full, most of the snake was already gone. Yoshi insisted they sleep on trees, to avoid danger, and the other two agreed with no reluctance.

Dr. Mario opened his eyes to see things had lightened slightly. He heard a sizzling noize, and did not know what was going on. He also noticed his back hurt slightly.

He pushed himself upward, and saw Donkey Kong asleep on a branch and Yoshi cooking the remainder of the snake on the ground below. He kicked the branch Donkey Kong was sleeping on, jerking him awake. "Get up, we have to go soon."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow's the third and last day," said Dr. Mario. "We have to get to the tower tomorrow with both scrolls."

The two jumped down and ate quickly, and then found themselves jumping from tree to tree again. "There's another open space over there," said Yoshi.

"I see it," said Dr. Mario, looking ahead. He heard slight scurrying. "Do you hear that?"

"It isn't those mice again, is it?"

"It could be, but we should check before we leave." Yoshi nodded and they jumped until they reached the last branch.

They saw three of the puffballs darting around a fire and bringing pieces of skin to it. Their scroll was lying on the ground beside them, but they couldn't see the symbol from their perspective.

Donkey Kong made to jump forward, but Yoshi grabbed his shoulder.

"I know about them," said Yoshi darkly. "They used to be from the Village hidden in the Pokeball, but they moved to the Village hidden in the Sound. They use genjutsu."

Dr. Mario jerked his head toward Yoshi. He understood genjutsu to be incredibly rare.

"There are only six genin in the Village hidden in the Sound, like they're are here. One of the squads is a lot weaker than the other, though."

"Well, maybe these are the weak ones, but we can't just stand here," said Donkey Kong impatiently. He leapt down to the pink puffballs before they could stop him. Dr. Mario and Yoshi jumped after him.

Donkey Kong landed, and the puffballs looked momentarily surprised. Dr. Mario and Yoshi landed afterward.

Dr. Mario was about to forward, but he suddenly heard singing. His brain become foggy, his vision started to blur and he found it impossible to stand up. He fell to the ground and felt his arms and legs stop moving, while he was overcome by spontaneous fatigue. He looked and saw Donkey Kong lying down and moving in and out of vision. Everything was becoming darkness, and suddenly there was a large crack and his vision slid back into focus. The singing had stopped.

Dr. Mario got up, surprised, and saw one of the creatures had egg shell pieces on its head. That much be their genjutsu, thought Dr. Mario.

Donkey Kong darted on all fours at them, and then jumped forward with his fist raised, smashing one into a tree. An egg was flying in the air toward the creatures, and Dr. Mario threw multiple pills. There was no longer any time for strategy.

The creatures were struck repeatedly.

"This must be the weaker squad," said Donkey Kong, slamming another into a tree.

Dr. Mario darted at one of them, which was trying to run away, and then slid toward it, his legs pointed toward it. They collided with the creature's back, launching him forward onto the ground. Dr. Mario turned and saw another get struck by the soaring egg and sent flying onto the ground, blood leaking onto it.. Yoshi broke out of his egg.

"Let's hope we don't have to face the strong squad," said Yoshi.

"That doesn't matter now, let's get the scroll."

Dr. Mario had almost forgotten. He edged toward the scroll, and picked it up, feeling the leathery surface in his hand. If this was the right one, then they could go to the tower and get to the third task. Dr. Mario, with shaking hands, slowly began to turn the scroll around, anxious to see what the symbol was, wondering whether it would be the one that would lead them to completing the second task.

Well, that's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Trap of the Triforce

I said that I'd update as long as I got at least one review per chapter, but I'm still disappointed that I only got one last chapter.

Chapter 5: Trap of the Triforce

Dr. Mario, with shaking hands, slowly turned around the scroll, only to see the symbol of a mushroom with eyes. Disappointment and anger welled up inside him as the trees around him swayed gently, not knowing that a squad very near them had come as close as they did to victory.

"What is it?" said Donkey Kong eagerly.

"A mushroom scroll," said Dr. Mario glumly, tossing the scroll away.

Donkey Kong looked confused, but his expression almost immediately changed to fury. He slammed a fist on the ground and Yoshi's arms were shaking.

Yoshi looked up. "It's afternoon, so we have the rest of the day to get a light scroll. We'll have to give it a try."

Dr. Mario was too furious to respond, but the truth in Yoshi's statement was undeniable. The three continued onward with fierce determination, and leapt to the trees, where they jumped for about two hours. The heat was getting to Dr. Mario, but he did not feel hungry in the remotest and he was able to ignore the pain in his legs completely.

They saw another clearing up ahead, and continued leaping forward until they reached the last log. When they looked down, they saw the same types of pink creatures as the last time.

Donkey Kong did not seem to want to jump forward.

"This must be the strong group," said Yoshi.

After a few minutes of the creatures' conversing, one of them headed off deeper into the woods while the other two stayed behind. The trees on the opposite side of them began to sway more ominously than before, and another of the snake-like creatures came out, slithering passed the scroll that was set on the ground like the other group of pink creatures. It opened its jaws as it approached.

Both of the pink creatures turned around and jumped up in the air, and started spinning repeatedly, defensive chakra consuming them much like Yoshi's spinning egg. They darted forward at the snake at incredible speed, and smashed into parts of the snake's armor that wasn't sheltering spikes. The snake did not seem to notice. Instead, it turned its massive head and opened its mouth again, allowing its tongue to sliver out and imprison the two pink creatures. Donkey Kong had a revolted expression on his face as the tongue was pulled in and the snake began to chew. It gulped down its prey and after a few seconds of looking around, it slithered back into the trees.

"Well, that makes things easier," said Donkey Kong, still looking somewhat queasy. The tree jumped down into the opening of grass and Dr. Mario headed for the scroll, forcing himself to believe it would be the right one. He grabbed the scroll and turned it around quickly, and on the other side was four streaks going in different directions.

"It's definitely a light scroll," said Dr. Mario, thoroughly relieved.

Donkey Kong grinned and Yoshi looked indifferent, but Dr. Mario knew that the utmost satisfaction was coursing through both of them like an epidemic. He couldn't help grinning himself. They had finally gotten both scrolls and now all they needed was to reach the temple.

"We have to go that way," said Yoshi, gesturing towards a path of woods opposite of them but to the right of the direction they had come from.

The three, in much higher spirits, jumped back to the trees above and began to make their way through the forest.

After a while of jumping, during which Dr. Mario was forced to conclude night was approaching, Donkey Kong suddenly stopped after landing on a tree. Yoshi landed after him, and Dr. Mario landed and looked at Donkey Kong.

"Over there," said Donkey Kong, pointing forward. Two trees ahead, there was what looked to be some kind of net under the tree. Dr. Mario also noticed a symbol engraved in the tree in front of them. It appeared to be a triangle in a circle.

"What's that doing there?" Yoshi said, glaring suspiciously at the net.

"We should get a closer look."

The three jumped to the tree and landed on the symbol of the triangle within the circle, and then in an instant, arrows were suddenly being flung out from the bushes on both sides.

"An ambush," growled Donkey Kong, turning around. Dr. Mario mimicked him and saw arrows coming from behind as well.

Dr. Mario jumped to avoid the shower of arrows, and rotated through the air as more came in his direction. He landed on another tree, only to turn around and leap back again, as arrows were plunged into the branch. He crouched the intant he made it to the tree, and then rolled around through the storm.

"We have to go forward," yelled Donkey Kong, moving around endlessly. The squad jumped to the tree in front of them as more arrows struck its side. Dr. Mario held the scroll tightly in his arm when he landed, but then the net below them suddenly rose and went around the log, prisoning them. It was lifted up increasingly higher, until with a large thud that made Dr. Mario slip, it stopped.

He landed, the scroll rolling from his grip and falling down through one of the holes into the net. On one side of the trees, a man in a green hat and suit, who he recognized as someone in the room of the first exam, jumped out and landed on a branch, while a woman with a pink dress and long, blonde hair jumped out beside him. On the other side leapt out a man with greasy, aburn hair with a suit composed of various metals and a cape attached to the back. The man in the green hat jumped up and caught the scroll. They jumped toward the lengthy passage and continued on casually.

Dr. Mario experienced a white-hot surge of anger. They had finally gotten the scroll, and now it was gone.

"They're going slow on purpose," said Donkey Kong. "It's like they're mocking us."

Dr. Mario ran toward the side of the net and jumped, building the chakra in his fist. He then swung it at the net, tearing it. Not a second later, the cut began to refill itself returning it back to normal.

"This net is filled with chakra," said Yoshi.

Dr. Mario became angrier, and jumped up again, throwing pills repeatedly, some striking the net, causing rips that eventually repaired itself, some falling through the holes, and some falling uselessly to the bottom of the net. Dr. Mario fell, panting.

About fifteen minutes later, the squad having given a few more attempts at breaking the net, Dr. Mario watched as the other team jumped away through the trees, very small figures with how far they had gotten ahead. That team would make it to the temple, participate in the final round, possibly win it. All because they had stolen that scroll, their scroll, the one they had taken themselves.

A new wave of anger coursed through Dr. Mario. "How do we get out of here?" he asked, frustrated.

"I have an idea," said Yoshi, slowly. "But I'm not sure if it will work."

"What is it?"

"Go back up and keep throwing pills down."

Dr. Mario obeyed without questioning the idea. He jumped up, his legs beginning to get sore, and continously threw pills downward. He repeated this process for a while, occasionally falling and having to jump again, and eventually noticed the result. The bottom was beginning to fill up with pills.

It was a long time later, with several stabbing pains in his arms, when Dr. Mario fell to the bottom, which was filled with pills, and was relieved of his responsibility. He could feel the net beginning to stretch, the weight overpowering it. Suddenly, an abrubt snap filled the air and they found themselves falling, the tons of pills having broken the bottom entirely. The trees passed them and the pills were soaring upward as the dilapidated net was tossed uselessly into the wind. The three landed on a secure branch, panting.

Dr. Mario felt hungry and tired, and the pain in his arms wasn't helping either. However, they immediately jumped forward, leaping from tree to tree much faster than the other team, who were now very small figures in this distance. Dr. Mario saw them jump off to the right, where he knew the temple must be. He could also tell that it was getting later.

When they had made that turn to the right, they saw that the other team was less far ahead, still jumping smoothly as if they had all the time in the world.

"We have to maintain this distance," said Yoshi as they started off forward.

"Why?" shot Donkey Kong.

"It'll be easier if they're sure they're trap worked," Yoshi assured. "Here's the plan."

Five minutes later, Dr. Mario was jumping along in a significantly darker area. He could see the team who had captured them above, and continued forward even faster. He then jumped to the tree above. As they started to approach, and as planned, the bushes opposite of Dr. Mario shook slightly. The other squad of genin turned toward the bushes when they landed.

"What do you think it is?" asked the man in the green hat, pulling out a silver sword.

Dr. Mario hurled multiple pills in their direction, disregarding the immense pain in his arms. They only had time to turn around when they were struck repeatedly. They started toward him, and Dr. Mario turned his head slightly. Yoshi was falling toward them in the air. He stretched himself out completely, and as he began to curl back up, he was again in the endlessly spinning egg, the protective chakra dancing around it.

The three genin on the tree got into a defensive position after turning toward Yoshi, but Donkey Kong suddenly leapt up from behind them. He clasped his hands together and swung them at the team, striking the man in the green and knocking the other two off balance. However, Yoshi, in his egg, made contact with the other two, sending them flying backward. Dr. Mario jumped out from the bushes and grabbed the Light Scroll he had spotted falling, landing on the other side. They then darted off as the other genin fell down into the depths of the forest.

"That won't finish them," said Yoshi darkly. "We have to be quick."

Dr. Mario knew better then to be triumphant, knowing that anything could happen at any moment. He shoved the scroll in his pocket, not wanting to lose it again, and it was not until much later that they found the large temple, standing tall. They landed on the final tree, breathing heavily.

"We can go to sleep here," said Yoshi. "We don't want to be attacked on the ground. Tomorrow, we'll go in the temple as soon as possible."

"It's them," said Donkey Kong, pointing at the front of the tower.

Dr. Mario looked downward and saw the cat and the two mice standing in front of the building, the two scrolls floating at the cat's side.

Dr. Mario felt a wave of panic, quickly replaced by heavy fatigue, and the darkness consumed him.

I'm glad I've finished the second task. By the way, the actual action hasn't come yet, but you'll see that soon. This is also the shortest chapter, and it was written most quickly and less thoughtfully, because I wanted to finish the second task.


	6. Preliminaries

Before I start the chapter, I may as well say this.

You know who—I know that some parts were a little rushed, and I will work try and work on it. However, that's the only piece of advice I'm taking. You also have options, though:

Option 1: Be patient and read correctly. If you are looking for a simple story that explains everything in one chapter, this fanfiction is not for you. Game-and-watch did most of the work against Bowser, who did not get defeated, but left, claiming that he would destroy the mushroom village. How did Bowser reflect it? Other questions? Like I said, not every thing is written out in the first chapter, this is not a simple fanfiction. Information is added throughout the story, and as you said, they just became ninja—they did not start out knowing everything and being able to do everything, so their teamwork is also limited. What about the chunnin exams? In chapter 1, Mario says that any genin can enter, but it is not advised for everyone. If you like the type of story that explains everything about it right off the bat, try option 2.

Option 2: Don't read it. No one is forcing you to read this fanfiction, and you are not bound by any contract just because you possibly reviewed one chapter. Point out any grammatical errors and rushed parts, and I'll try to do better, but the plot, and when you get to know certain information, has already been decided. Again, for the people who don't like the general format of the fanfiction, you are not being forced to read this.

On a more optimistic note, this is the first chapter with action in it, or at least more action than before. Finally, many of you have been waiting for the appearance of Marth and Roy. I won't tell you if they're in it yet, but you will have to wait a little while.

Chapter 6: Preliminaries

Dr. Mario was woken by Donkey Kong's restless pushes, glaring somewhat bemused into the impatient face. Then, as the truth of what had happened began to sink in, he became overcome with excitement. They had gotten the scrolls, and it was the third day. They still had time to get in the temple. He rubbed his eyes and got up as Donkey Kong backed away.

"Let's go already," he said.

"Alright," said Dr. Mario, grinning. He didn't think anything could lower his spirits. He jumped down to the soft ground, Yoshi landing parallel.

"What do you think the finals are going to be?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't know, but I hope they test us more than this." Dr. Mario had not thought of the second task as easy, but it was also more complex than he had hoped. He had wanted more of something like one-on-one combat.

They pushed the doors of the temple open, and saw a Game-and-Watch leaning at a door, so they walked across the dusty room and Dr. Mario pulled both scrolls out of his pocket. The Game-and-Watch took them, examined them briefly, and gave the squad an appraising look before opening the door. They went in and saw that many of those he had seen in the first task were there as well. Upon further inspection, he noticed that Luigi's team had made it. All of them were looking at the front, reminding Dr. Mario forcibly of walking into the Academy before the first task.

When Dr. Mario looked up front, he noticed the Muskage standing there, as well as two people next to him and a strange creature that looked like a turtle. It had a shiny shell, and Dr. Mario thought it was probably the Pokekage.

"You're all here," said Mario-kage, looking proud as his eyes fell upon the genin. "The finals will take place shor--"

He stopped, for a door from the side had just been opened a Game-and-Watch came running in, panting. He whispered something in the Muskage's ear. He frowned slightly as the Game-and-Watch finished. "Alright, we will not be having the finals yet."

Irritable murmors ran across the crowd, and the Muskage raised a hand for silence, which fell.

"It has been decided that more than expected have passed the second exam, and we will be having a preliminary round to have half the people head home. The good news is, the preliminaries will take place right now. If you will all proceed through this door..." He gestured toward the door in front of them, and the large group of genin followed him and the rest of the Kages into the room, which was an enormous stadium, sporting many seats all around, which were all raised high in the air for the best view.

The Muskage and the other village kages walked up the seats and took their places, the genin following. Yoshi sat down beside the cat and Dr. Mario sat beside Yoshi. Donkey Kong moved along the aisle and sat on Dr. Mario's other side, next to the fox and the bird.

"The board will present who is to take place in the fights," said the Muskage.

Dr. Mario looked and around and then saw a board on the wall with one slot on top of the other, with a space in between that said "vs." Names began to flash in red quickly in both slots, and Dr. Mario occasionally recognized one. He began to feel nervous. His name could appear in one of those sections, and then he would be in a fight to prove himself. He tried to keep his face determined, remembering what Luigi had said during the second task. He would not lose in front of everyone, or at least not in the preliminaries.

Just then, the flashing stopped. In the first slot, it showed the text "Yoshi." In the second, the word "Jigglypuff" had been revealed.

Most of the people in the crowd, looked expectantly around, and Dr. Mario and Donkey Kong turned to face Yoshi, who jumped from the stands and into the giant arena. He looked to the side, and one of the pink creatures jumped down into the stadium.

"That Jigglypuff," said Dr. Mario. "Its teammates were eaten, and it still managed to get both scrolls by itself."

"She left the Village hidden in the Pokeball," said the cat unexpectedly, not acknowledging the fact that it had tried to kill them in the forest. "She is the only other Genjutsu user here."

"Other?" said Dr. Mario.

"Mewtwo uses genjutsu," said the bigger of the two mice.

Dr. Mario turned back slowly. He assumed they were making references to the cat, and he had thought the cat couldn't have gotten much worse.

"Let the match begin," said the Game-and-Watch in the stadium.

Yoshi began running at Jigglypuff. When he got close, he charged, his head aimed at Jigglypuff's stomach. The puffball rolled around it and sent two punches at Yoshi, who jumped backward to avoid them. Yoshi kicked at Jigglypuff, who also jumped back. Yoshi jumped up in the air, and swung his feet repeatedly as he fell, but Jigglypuff propelled herself to the side, spinning. Yoshi leaped into the air again, and Jigglypuff, who had just landed, copied him. She stopped for a second in mid air, and then, with her arm in front of her, shot herself forward, chakra moving around her arm. She struck Yoshi in the stomach, who fell and slid backward.

"Jigglypuff's strategy is simple, but not weak," said Mewtwo. "She uses taijutsu to harm her opponent, genjutsu to render them stationary, and then very powerful ninjutsu to keep things in her favor."

Yoshi ran forward again, and Jigglypuff darted at Yoshi, jumping on one foot. Yoshi jumped again, kicking his feet continuously downward, but Jigglypuff jumped out of the way again. Yoshi jumped above Jigglypuff, and threw an egg, but Jigglypuff rolled around it, pushing herself by her arms. She hopped up as Yoshi fell, and began to spin endlessly. Dr. Mario knew what was going to happen. The protective chakra started to engulf her, and she was suddenly sent flying at Yoshi with incredible speed. She struck Yoshi in the stomach, launching him backward into a wall.

Yoshi stumbled forward again, and Jigglypuff grabbed him and tossed him upward. Jigglypuff leapt after him, and stopped again, before sending another punch at his stomach. The moment she struck, she began to turn, spinning Yoshi in the air. Yoshi was hurled back, but before had made it anywhere at all, Jigglypuff's other arm had caught hold and spun him around again.

As the process began to speed up, it looked more like mere spinning, but Dr. Mario knew Yoshi could escape a spin. The technique was clearly practiced for months, and each punch was successful in the repetitive cycle. Jigglypuff then turned Yoshi into the air in one process sending a punch up his jaw, and she used the other hand to send Yoshi plummeting and to bring herself upward at the same time. Yoshi made contact with the ground forcefully, and smoke lodged itself from the floor.

"Come on, Yoshi," said Donkey Kong angrily. "He hasn't landed a single hit."

The smoke cleared away and Yoshi got up, blood dripping from his jaw. "That's enough," he said quietly. He jumped high in the air, spread himself out, and curled inward, getting inside his rapidly spinning egg. The chakra danced around it as he shot downward at Jigglypuff, who jumped out of the way. The egg rolled on the ground, and fired at Jigglypuff again, this time hitting her. Jigglypuff fell backward, and then picked herself up. Yoshi began running at her. When he got close, Jigglypuff began to sing.

"Her genjutsu," said Dr. Mario. He knew the singing wouldn't affect him from up in the stands, but he saw Yoshi began to walk slowly and more indifferently.

"Pull yourself together, Yoshi!" roared Donkey Kong.

"It's no use," said Mewtwo.

Yoshi dropped to the ground, evidently unaware of Donkey Kong's shouting. He curled up and was plainly asleep.

"No," said Dr. Mario. "These people in this tournament...maybe Game-and-Watch-sensei was right."

The Game-and-Watch on the side began to step in. "No," said Jigglypuff. "I'm not finished yet." The Game-and-Watch shrugged and stepped back.

"She's about to do her ninjutsu," said the smaller of the mice.

Jigglypuff approached Yoshi, who was sleeping, and stood next to her.

"Rest jutsu," said Jigglypuff. She began to fell asleep, but Dr. Mario had no time to be confused as at that instant, he saw an enormous stream of fire sprout from somewhere he couldn't see, and Yoshi was flung with incredible force at the wall. Donkey Kong winced as he saw Yoshi slam into the wall, smoke clouding around it. When it faded away, Yoshi was revealed standing with blood dripping down his arms and stomach. He had one hand on the wall for support, but he walked forward again, narrowing his eyes. "You," he said, spitting out blood. "You..."

"Me what?" asked Jigglypuff.

Yoshi looked at her and then gave a satisfied smile, and began darting at Jigglypuff again.

"No!" Dr. Mario said. If Yoshi got too close to Jigglypuff, she would activate her genjutsu again.

"This guy," said Pikachu.

"So he's figured out Jigglypuff's weakness already," said Mewtwo.

"What?" said Donkey Kong, turning to look back at the match. Yoshi was getting closer and closer to Jigglypuff.

Yoshi jumped up in the air at the same moment Jigglypuff closed her eyes and began singing again. Yoshi tossed an egg and got into his own, spinning toward Jigglypuff. The egg cracked when it made contact with Jigglypuff, and the singing ceased. Jigglypuff turned in time to be struck by Yoshi's spinning egg. She slid across the ground, and Yoshi turned and rolled toward Jigglypuff, knocking her into the air again. He cracked out of his egg, and Jigglypuff fell to the ground.

"What happened?" said Dr. Mario.

"Jigglypuff is a close-ranged fighter, in genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. She comes from the Village hidden in the Sound, so her sound genjutsu has a slightly longer range. However, she focuses most of her chakra on it, closing her eyes to make things easier. That's why she only uses it when she's sure the enemy is in range."

"Yoshi figured it out," said the bigger rat. "He jumped when Jigglypuff started singing. What's more, when Jigglypuff gets hit, she loses her footing."

Dr. Mario turned to look at the stadium again, wondering how Yoshi had figured something like that out so quickly.

Jigglypuff got up and began breathing heavily as Yoshi looked triumphant. "It'll be more than that to beat me," said Jigglypuff angrily.

Yoshi jumped again, became his egg, and sent himself rolling at Jigglypuff across the ground. She jumped into the air, and Yoshi broke out of his egg and turned in one motion, tossing an egg into the air, which struck Jigglypuff sending her to the ground again. Yoshi curled into his egg again, rolling at Jigglypuff.

"That fakeout won't work twice," said Jigglypuff grudgingly as the egg came closer. Her eyes widened in surprise when the egg came dangerously close and she jumped again. Yoshi broke out of his egg and threw one at the same time again. It hit Jigglypuff, who fell to the the floor on her back. She got up. "How?" she croaked. "Does that thing have eyes?"

"It's true that it's a fakeout," said Yoshi. "But my protective chakra serves more than one purpose. I always know what's going on outside the egg. The fakeout involved me coming close and tossing an egg at you while you were in the air, as you know, and I knew you wouldn't fall for it twice. However, it doesn't matter if you don't fall for it at all. If you don't jump, you get hit by me while I'm in my egg. If you do jump, you get hit by one of my thrown eggs."

Jigglypuff's expression revealed a mixture of astonishment and anger. Yoshi flung himself into his egg and rolled at Jigglypuff. She jumped back, and Yoshi rolled into the air, hitting her body. He hit the ground and went into the air on the other side, flying at Jigglypuff yet again. He made contact with her, forcing the puffball higher into the air. Yoshi landed back onto the ground and broke out of his egg. Jigglypuff fell all the way downwards, smashing into the floor and spraying dirt up from the ground. She lied there motionlessly, and the Game-and-Watch walked onto the stage. He looked at Jigglypuff.

"Unconscious," he said. "The winner is Yoshi."

Applause roared from the stands, excited at the outcome of the match. Dr. Mario grinned, and felt more motivated than ever to participate in and win his match. Donkey Kong yelled his approval.

"Good job, Yoshi!"

"That puffball was nothing!" shouted Dr. Mario.

Yoshi made his way up to stands as the crowd conveyed its applause.

The chapter before this, this chapter, and the next few chapters will all be shorter than the last few. It'll be a while before the chapters start getting long again. This is the first real action chapter though, and it gets better. I hope you enjoyed this and continue to enjoy the rest.


	7. Ninja skills revealed

The reason I haven't updated in a long time is in my profile. Most of the fights in this chapter are small, because in almost all of them, one of the ninja is much weaker than the other.

Chapter 7: Ninja skills revealed

Yoshi made his way up the stands as the crowd cheered wildly, both ninja participating in the Chunnin exams and people who had just come to visit. He sat down next to Dr. Mario, and names again began switching effortlessly on the board. As the crowd began to calm down, the word "Toad" appeared in the first slot and "Link" in the second.

Dr. Mario didn't know where on the stands Toad was, but he saw the man in the green hat jump down onto the stage and brandish is sword with a malevolent smirk.

Toad's voice issued far from Dr. Mario's right. "I give up."

There were several "boos" and groans from the crowd, and Link stowed his sword away and walked back up the stands, looking satisfied.

The board began to alternate through names again for a while. This time, the top slot revealed the name "Falco" and on the bottom slot, the word "Mewtwo" had appeared. Dr. Mario had just enough time to wonder who Falco was when Mewtwo disappeared. The bird next to the fox jumped down onto the stage, and Mewtwo reappeared there in an instant.

"So you're Mewtwo," said Falco. "I've heard a lot about you." Mewtwo remained silent.

"The match may now begin," said the proctor.

Falco did a backflip and landed a few paces back from where he had started, before pulling out a gun. He fired a red laser at Mewtwo, who stood still. When the laser approached the cat, he moved his arm in a lazy but swift movement, and the laser was sent soaring into the distance. Falco looked momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered and fired another laser. Mewtwo repeated the hand motion as the laser got close, and it was again sent flying away. Falco put his gun away, and glared angrily.

"If you're not going to do anything, then I will," said Mewtwo. He put his hands back and began charging the endlessly spinning ball fo chakra, which continued to grow. Dr. Mario had no trouble recognizing it. Mewtwo slid back and the dark purple chakra began soar around his hand. Falco stared as Mewtwo jumped in the air and flung the ball at the ground, which exploded on impact and sent smoke into the air.

Mewtwo's voice came from somewhere in the smoke. "This is what will happen to you. Don't put up a fight and you'll suffer less."

The smoke cleared away, revealing a gaping hole in the middle of the field. Mewtwo disappeared and reappeared behind Falco, who looked shocked again. Mewtwo grabbed the bird and flung him forward, sending him toward the hole. When Falco was about to fall in, his body was suddenly surrounded by fire. Mewtwo looked vaguely surprised as Falco was launched up at him, hitting him in the stomach. Mewtwo was sent crashing toward the floor.

Falco panted and then smiled. "All those people who talked to me about you must've been overestimating you. You really suck."

Mewtwo got up and then laughed. "I saw the fire, but I felt none. That's nothing more than chakra fire, you weak little creature."

Falco looked very taken aback. "It's true," said Fox. "Falco has never been able to control his chakra properly to make real fire. He can launch himself, but that's just chakra fire. It doesn't burn at all."

"Well, it looks like Falco doesn't have much of a chance here," said Donkey Kong.

Mewtwo set his hands back, and the chakra ball began to form again. "You won't have to worry about only being able to make Chakra fire once I kill you." He drifted back and the chakra began to consume his hand again. He disappeared once again and reappeared on Falco's other side, but the bird had already started turning around. Mewtwo darted his head slightly at Falco, who suddenly began clutching his head and looking downward.

"Why isn't he moving?" asked Dr. Mario.

"That's Mewtwo's least powerful genjutsu," said the smaller of the mice.

Mewtwo floated back and then threw the large chakra ball, which struck the immobilized Falco. A massive explosion was heard as smoke was floated into the air. Falco was flung back with incredible force and was smashed into a wall, smoke making its way out of it as well. Numerous medical ninja rushed onto the field through the smoke and after Falco, and Dr. Mario could no longer see what was going on. Almost all of the medical ninja were gathered around the spot where Falco had hit.

"He needs to be treated by Dr. Mario," one of them said in a tone of panic.

Dr. Mario had to feel slightly anxious. His father was the second best medical ninja in the Village hidden in the Mushrooms, and he knew that if Falco had to go to his dad, he clearly required serious treatment. Falco was carried out quickly on a stretcher.

"Mewtwo wins," said the proctor, but there wasn't much cheering. Mewtwo disappeared again, appearing back on one side of Yoshi and on the other side of the mice.

Dr. Mario felt somewhat queasy as the board began the cycle of going through names again. Everyone stared at it again, wondering who would be the next two to fight in combat. The top slot stopped on the name "Donkey Kong" and the bottom stopped on "Peach."

Donkey Kong grinned and jumped down from the stands and onto the stage, and somewhere else in the stands, Peach walked down as well. She looked around as though wondering where she was.

"The match may now begin," said the proctor.

Donkey Kong began running on all fours at Peach, and then jumped when he was near. He held his hands together and swung forcefully at Peach. Peach drew out Toad who began to shake, and Donkey Kong was thrown back.

"What?" asked Dr. Mario. "What did Toad do?"

"Spores," said Yoshi. "I remember training in class with them."

"Is that even fair?" roared Donkey Kong, getting up.

"She's allowed," said the proctor. "Toad chose not to participate in his own fight, so he is permitted to assist Peach here."

Donkey Kong swung out his arm again, but Peach pulled out Toad again with the impressive reflexes, and Donkey Kong was once again thrown back.

"How does that work, anyway?" said the smaller of the mice.

"Those spores are almost the perfect defense," said Yoshi. "They make sure someone can't use taijutsu in the middle of the attack, and they can trap ninjutsu attacks within it. Those spores could even get straight to Peach if she was trapped in a genjutsu, and release her from it. It makes sense that she trained in that reflex so much."

"That is a good defense," said Dr. Mario.

Donkey Kong ran up again, and this time quickly rolled over to Peach's other side. Peach turned around and pulled out Toad just as Donkey Kong started to swing his fist again. Toad shook, and Donkey Kong fell onto the ground. He slowly pushed himself up and began panting.

"I thought Peach would be the weakest in the Chunnin exams," said Dr. Mario. "Without Toad, I don't think she would've even graduated from the Academy."

"It does require some skill from her, to be able to pull Toad out at just the right time," said Yoshi. "But I don't see how she can win against Donkey Kong."

"He'll probably find some way to get around Toad."

Donkey Kong continued panting for a while, and Peach suddenly jumped and swung herself forward. She struck Donkey Kong, causing a miniature explosion as Donkey Kong was sent soaring back again.

"What kind of taijutsu is that?" growled Donkey Kong. He darted forward at Peach again, and then rolled behind her, sending a punch at her back. Peach turned around swiftly and then pulled out Toad, but Donkey Kong had already jumped up again. He started downward as Peach withdrew Toad, and began pounding the ground as chakra flowed around his hands. Peach was repeatedly hurled up into the air.

"He was trying to pull out Toad to get her to lower her defenses too soon," said Dr. Mario. "Good plan."

"It's a basic strategy," said the smaller of the mice. "He doesn't need to come up with a good one, though. The one called Peach is weak."

As Peach fell, Donkey Kong flung his head forward, forcing her under ground. He smashed his hands onto the ground again, sending her up into the air again. Donkey Kong leapt up, holding his hands together again. He flung his arms while building up chakra in them, and sent them colliding with Peach. She was sent into the wall at high speeds. The proctor went up to the stage and checked Peach.

"Another one unconscious," he said, sounding unconcerned. "Donkey Kong wins."

Donkey Kong jumped triumphantly up the stands, landing in his usual spot. "That was easy," he said. "Now only you have to win," he added, looking toward Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario grinned, but felt slightly more pressure to do well. The board began to switch through the names again. If it was his turn, then he would have to make sure that he was not the only one on his squad to lose.

The names stopped on "Zelda" and "Samus." From another side of the stands, the girl on Link's squad and on the other side of Fox, the man in the space suit jumped down to the stands.

"It's only me and Samus on my squad now," said the fox. "Samus'll make it through, but I'm beginning to think I should've trained harder. The competition is tougher than I thought."

Dr. Mario thought of Mewtwo. "I wonder how strong everyone else is."

"Give up the fight," said Samus. Dr. Mario jumped in surprise. He was sure he had just heard a woman's voice from the inside of the suit.

"What's that?" said Zelda.

"Give up the fight. I have trouble when it comes to limiting my power, so I end up putting the other person in the hospital. Your reasonable option is to give up and save yourself the pain."

"Don't underestimate me," said Zelda. She tossed a ball of fire forward at Samus, who jumped out of the way.

"Unlike most ninja, I don't often use my chakra," said Samus. "I'm not often pushed to that option. Therefore, I don't have the kind of limits most ninja have."

Another ball of fire was shot at Samus, who jumped over it. Zelda began darting at her, and threw out her fist. The arm of the space suit raised and blocked it. Samus fired a missile and Zelda looked up in surprise. She got caught in the explosion and was thrown backward, landing and sliding on the floor. Seconds later, she staggered upward with blood dripping from her mouth, and panting. "I will win," she said defiantly. She spun around, green ropes suddenly flying with her, and disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" asked Donkey Kong.

She reappeared behind Samus and instantly threw another punch, but Samus raised her arm again, making it look incredibly easy. She jumped back and fired another missile. Zelda eyed it approaching and spun. Chakra began to swarm around her in the form of a diamond, and the missile flew in another direction as the spinning stopped. The missile exploded in mid-air.

"The rotation jutsu," said Zelda, still panting.

Samus paused, and then fired another missile. Zelda grinned darkly and spun again, the chakra flying around her, but Samus had both arms in front of her as electricity darted around in the form of a ball in front of her, and began to grow.. The missile was thrown off course by the chakra, and just as Zelda stopped spinning, looking triumphant, she was struck by the electric ball that had been fired. An explosion similar to Mewtwo's issued instantly from the ground, and Zelda soared out. She struck the ground with full force.

Samus paused for a moment, silence having spread across the crowd like an epidemic, but Zelda slowly raised herself up, blood streaming more consistently from her mouth. Zelda began to spin more elegantly, chakra that looked like protective chakra flying around her, and suddenly, where she was stood what looked like much more of a ninja. She had a blue suit and a gray mask, and a small slit where her eyes showed.

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared behind Samus, sending a much more powerful kick than before, which Samus held up her arm to block again. However, she then flipped herself upward and landed again before throwing needles at Samus who leapt back. She then darted at Samus instantly.

"It doesn't matter whether your range is close or not," said Samus. "You still can't win."

She took out a chain and began to swing it toward Samus, who jumped to the side again. The electric ball began flowing at her arms, growing. Eventually, however, it disappeared, and she jumped to the side to avoid more needles. She leaped up into the air again, firing missiles repeatedly. Zelda jumped into the air, where the electric ball reappeared in front of Samus and launched itself at Zelda.

"No!" yelled Zelda, who had just turned away from the missiles on the ground. The electric ball collided with her, creating another massive explosion. Zelda tumbled back onto the ground, where she lied motionless. The proctor then walked up onto the stage and examined Zelda.

"The winner is Samus," he said.

A group of medical ninja placed Zelda on a stretcher and carried her out, while Samus walked back up to the stands. The crowd started to cheer again.

"Good job!" said Fox.

"Well, it wasn't that fun," said Samus, taking her seat on the other side of Fox. The crowd silenced as the board began to go through the cycle of names again. Everyone sat, staring at the board as it passed through the names. The name "Fox" was seen in the first slot, and the name "Pichu" was in the second.

"Now it's your turn," said Samus.

Fox jumped down from the stands after the smaller of the two mice.

I'm sorry for how rushed some of this was written, most of the fights were meant to be short but a lot still needed a lot more work. I'm also sorry for how long it took me to update, but the reason is in my profile.


End file.
